Good Night Princess
by revoiment
Summary: Arthur tells Peter a bed time story about the knight, princess and dragons and Alfred claimed Arthur as his princess much to the other's protest. sam bad at summary, forgive me/s Fluff. USUK


**Title:** Good Night Princess  
><strong>AuthorArtist:** Hika  
><strong>Characters(s) or Pairing(s):<strong> America, England, and Sealand  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> fail fluff oTL  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Alfred just wants to say good night to his princess.

**A/N:** th- this is the first time I ever write fanfic and I don't think am really good at it, so please go easy on me ;w;

"It's how he save them all, and they live happily ever after" Arthur closed the book as he glanced to the micro-nation who was starring at him with 'oh-please-not-that-again' look on his face. "What is it again now, Peter?"

The called one straightened his position and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm bored with your story, jerk England" He pouted. "I mean, what's with this 'and they live happily ever after' junk. You'll said that in _every_. Story you tell"

The unnecessary syllables he added made the Brit's eyebrow quirked up. He gave a weary sigh and shook his head before replied his so called little brother.

"How many times do we have to discuss this? Or you _had_ to ask that question _every_ time I tell a bedtime stories, you brat"

"But I want to know!" He insisted.

"I told you already! Why is it really matter to you anyway?"

"Because I'm curious how they live after that" The little blonde now shifted his hand uncomfortably on his blanket. "I meant what if the dragon has another army and attack the village again? Why is it has to stop there?"

Arthur blinked with the unexpected yet so innocent question. Then he let a smile popped on his face before he stood up and gave a sign for 'go to bed already' to the child. "If it really so, then I'll tell you another story" He shifted the blanket to cover the smaller nation properly.

"Tomorrow, that is" He added when the other's eyes lit up and ready to say something. Arthur ruffled his blonde hair and walked up to the door as he twisted a bit and said 'good night'. He turned off the lamp and closed the door behind him quietly.

"He slept already?" Another voice came from behind him suddenly. Arthur jumped and let out a small yelp as he did so.

"Alfred! S—stop doing that, you could give me a heart attack" The said one laughed. Arthur gave a huff and walked to his room. Well, their room.

"Were you told him that 'save the princess and beat the dragon' story?" He asked. Still half giggled.

"Is anything wrong with that?" Arthur stopped and gave a questioned look. He crossed his arms as his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it's just I remember how you have this some kind of an obsession towards princess stuff" The American let out another small giggle.

The sandy blonde haired man knotted his large eyebrows deeper as he did so. "And I believe nothing is wrong with that?"

Noticed the threaten tone Arthur gave, he stopped. Straighten his self and his glasses, but the usual flashy smile was still there. Alfred walked closer to the now sulking Brit. He slipped a hand to the smaller man's waist and lifted him up. His other arm went under Arthur's legs to support his weight until the other's position was sitting on his arms.

"w- What do you bloody think you're doing?" He squeaked and precedes a bright pink color on his cheek.

"Give a service to my princess." Alfred placed the biggest grin he had on his face. "I'm your hero that means if you're a princess, I'll be your knight right? A loyal knight mist obey his princess order. That counts the service also."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but started to chuckle nonetheless.

"Alright then, _Knight_." Arthur let a small smile tugged on his lips. He circled his arms behind the American's neck, and leaned closer until their gap was none. "Shall we go to bed now?"

Alfred smiled. Not his usual flashing bright proud smile, but a small and warm smile. The blonde drew the other closer and laid a chaste kiss to his lips corner.

"Good night then, _Princess_"


End file.
